Papa!
by may10baby
Summary: Sasuke finds an abandoned neko out on the streets and the boy immediately latches onto him as his 'Papa! Who is he? And does he have a brother? Sasunaru, ItaNaru, Kakanaru, etc Tons of fluff. Possible lemon in the later chapters...
1. Papa, where are you going?

Summary-

Sasuke comes across an abandoned neko child out on the streets; the boy has lost his memory and immediately latches onto Sasuke as his 'Papa'! Where's he from? And does he have a brother? Sasunaru, ItaNaru, SaiNaru, KakaNaru, KakaIru

Ages-

Sasuke-16

Naruto-? (Around 10 or so)

Itachi- 22

Sai- 16

Kakashi-29

Iruka-27

I am on a description strike! Their eyes and tails match their hair color, Loveless rules DON'T apply.

* * *

Prologue

"Papa!!!" the blonde cried, tugging on the older neko's shirt. Sasuke sighed kneeling down, immediately the blonde scrambled into his arms.

"He likes attention." Sai mused watching the blonde buried his face into Sasuke's neck. Currently wearing one of Sasuke's t-shirts that went down to his knees Sai vaguely wondered how the kitten hadn't caught a cold, for Christ's sake, it was snowing!

Sasuke stood up cradling the purring blonde in his arms. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked "He follows me around like a baby chick, I can't leave or he starts crying!"

Sai had to admit... it was funny. "First off, I would get him a set of clothes, even if it's only for a little bit he'll need to change, and besides" he smirked "him walking around with the famous Uchiha Sasuke, champion of the junior competitions of the Pet Shows, with only your laundry on would raise a scandal." He ignored the flushed glared Sasuke gave him and continued "Call up Sakura, go to her family's clothing store for… what's his name?"

Sasuke shrugged "What's your name?" he asked the blonde.

The young neko tilted his head to the side "Name? Papa?" he mewled, his tail waving behind him.

"No, your name."

"…my name? Naruto…" Naruto replied absentmindedly as he swatted at Sasuke's tail waving behind him.

"Right, call Sakura and get him some clothes…" Sai stated.

Sasuke nodded, he set Naruto on the ground to take out his cell phone. Immediately Naruto threw a fit "No! No! _No_!" he screamed latching on to Sasuke's leg. "Pppppaaaaapppppaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto wailed clinging to Sasuke's leg, tears streaming down his face at the idea the older neko was leaving.

Sai almost laughed at the panicked look on Sasuke's face. He walked over to Naruto, kneeling beside him he broke the vice grip the blonde had on Sasuke's leg and held him up so Sasuke could sprint away for a couple minutes.

"No!!! Papa! Papa!! _Papa_!!!" Naruto cried, maximum volume level reached, as he kicked and clawed at Sai in an attempt to run after Sasuke.

Sai chuckled "Really, Naruto, the girlfriends of the guys I hit on hit harder than you…" he glanced up when Sasuke entered eyeing Naruto warily.

Seeing Sasuke, Naruto fought even harder "Papa!!!" he wailed.

Sasuke sighed in defeat, walking over he let Naruto jump in to his arms. "Papa!!!" Naruto sniffled. Sasuke sighed

'Lord, help me… PLEASE!'

* * *

May: Thus! Boys and girls this is what your children well at like at various ages!!! evil cackle

Boys and girls: but we don't act like that!

May: you did when you were younger! Trust me.


	2. Papa, How do I look?

Chapter 1- "Papa, How do I look?"

May: XD Previously;

* * *

_Sai chuckled "Really, Naruto, the girlfriends of the guys I hit on hit harder than you…" he glanced up when Sasuke entered eyeing Naruto warily. _

_Seeing Sasuke, Naruto fought even harder "Papa!!!" he wailed._

_Sasuke sighed in defeat, walking over he let Naruto jump in to his arms. "Papa!!!" Naruto sniffled. Sasuke sighed_

'_Lord, help me… PLEASE!_'

* * *

May: by the way, i tossed in some random brotherly smut -cough-Uchihacest-cough- because my friend Micheal (as in guy) wanted it for a Christmas present. --; Micheal! i loves you!

* * *

"Kyah!!!!!" Sakura squealed, cuddling a terrified Naruto "You're _sooo_ cute!!!!" her white tail wagged behind her.

"P-Papa…" Naruto whimpered at Sasuke, who was currently sifting though the racks in Sakura's private section of her store. He'd tried screaming, but it DIDN'T WORK!

"Don't worry…" Sakura cooed, scratching behind Naruto's blond ears "He's just looking for a good coat for you."

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived at Sakura's store she had immediately whisked a "Papa" screaming Naruto away to Gods know where, when she came back half an hour later Naruto was still crying, however bathed and dressed in a gray, fluffy turtleneck and white jeans.

Finally, Sasuke picked a white long coat (those ones that resemble a trench coat sorta) and as an after thought grabbed a matching beret, scarf and gloves.

Dressing a clingly Naruto with some difficulty, he managed to get everything on the blonde, thanked Sakura, paid, and walked outside.

He paused to let Naruto examine the snow drifting down steadily, before tugging the blond child into the car.

Naruto giggled toying with Sasuke's tail, the brunette occasionally waved it for the child's amusement.

* * *

Sasuke paled slightly as they reached Uchiha Estate; a grand plot of land owned solely by Sasuke, his older brother Itachi, and their guardian, Kakashi. Unfortunately, both of the other residents were there (if their cars were any hint), meaning they would sniff out and molest Naruto in anyway possible. Sasuke parked the car and ushered Naruto inside.

Naruto stared in awe at the large hallway, before he abruptly sneezed, adorably of course. Sasuke blinked tossing his jacket onto the large table near the door. "Are you cold?" he sighed at Naruto's nod before another sneeze wracked the blonde's body. He slid off Naruto's coat, hat and other things, tossing them onto the table as well. "Want some hot chocolate?" he asked picking Naruto up.

"Chocala..?" Naruto mewled, tilting his head to the side in an adorable manner.

Sasuke sighed "Come on… I have a feeling you'll like it."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi prided himself on many things, hearing and smell being just two of them. So when he heard Sasuke come home and then the smell of chocolate drift up to his room, he was mildly surprised; Sasuke _hated_ sweets, so why the chocolate? Was he making it for someone? He kicked that thought out of his head 'Like hell, Sasuke rarely gives gifts' he sighed 'I miss the young, cute Sasuke…' He continued to let the smell annoy him for a while (about five seconds) before he marked his book and started towards the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto examined the brown liquid quizzingly, taking a whiff he smelled something delicious, he immediately took a gulp. "FUWEAH!!!!!!!!" he screeched as the hot liquid went down to his stomach. Sasuke jolted running towards the screaming blonde. "WAAA!!!! PAPA!!!!" Naruto cried, Sasuke tried calming the blonde down.

"Shh…calm down!-CLANK-" Sasuke jumped when a bowl of ice cream as set in front of him.

"Have him eat this…" Itachi stated simply, wondering whether to laugh or be annoyed. He couldn't help but grin when Sasuke spoon-fed a sniffling Naruto some of the chocolate ice cream. "Who is he?" he asked, watching, amused, as Sasuke wiped some chocolate off Naruto's chin.

"A stray…name's Naruto, I found him, he followed me home…" Sasuke replied. Itachi eyes narrowed.

"Kakashi won't approve." Itachi watched as Naruto gave a small whine, shaking his head, tears coming back. "Brain freeze." He stated matter-of-factly when Sasuke began to panic. Sasuke pushed to cup of hot chocolate towards Naruto, who eyed it suspiciously, before taking a small sip.

"Who says he has to?" Sasuke looked at his older brother "Aniki, he was going to die…"

"Thousands of people are "going to die" today…why should this runt be any different?" Itachi growled.

Sasuke returned the glare Itachi gave him "You're just _jealous_, back off, you're scaring him." Sasuke's gaze drifted over to Naruto's shaking form.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke fiercely "Maybe I am." He snapped before shoving his tongue down Sasuke's throat.

"Mmph! Mmm…" Sasuke moaned, his tail curling, arms gripping the front of Itachi's shirt tightly, his tongue pressing back just as rough as his brother's.

Naruto blinked, suddenly feeling weird, he instinctively brought his legs together. "Papa…" he whined slightly confused as he watched the older brunettes' "battle"

Itachi shoved Sasuke back against the table, causing it to rock, the cup of chocolate falling to the kitchen floor, shattering. Naruto's eyes widened. Shadows blurring his vision.

"AAAHH!!!!" Naruto screamed, causing Sasuke and Itachi to look at him, startled.

"Naru-" Sasuke lunged forward as Naruto lashed out at an imaginary enemy, losing his balance in the process.

Naruto scratched up Sasuke's arms when the brunette tried to calm him down. He cried and screamed "Daddy! Mommy!" he screamed even louder when Itachi tried to help Sasuke "A-An-iki!!! He's h-hurting me!" Naruto shreeked his body going suddenly limp in Sasuke's arm.

Itachi frowned "I'm getting Kakashi…" he turned leaving the kitchen.

* * *

May: XD Naruto gets issues for Christmas!


	3. Papa, Help me!

Previously: 

_Itachi shoved Sasuke back against the table, causing it to rock,_

_the cup falling to the kitchen floor, shattering._

"_AAAHH!!!!" Naruto screamed, causing Sasuke and Itachi to look at him, startled._

"_Naru-" Sasuke lunged forward as Naruto lashed out at an imaginary enemy, losing his balance in the process._

_Naruto scratched up Sasuke's arms when the brunette tried to calm him down. He cried and screamed "Daddy! Mommy!" he screamed even louder when Itachi tried to help Sasuke "A-An-iki!!! He's h-hurting me!" Naruto sobbed his body going suddenly limp in Sasuke's arm._

_Itachi frowned "I'm getting Kakashi…" he turned leaving the kitchen.

* * *

_

May: Updating! XD

* * *

Naruto cried out, his scream drowned out the deafening roar of thunder. His body twisted in agony as the cruel strikes of the whip marred his body. He cried out uselessly for his parents, his brother, but no one was there except his attacker.

"Really, kits these days, no tolerance for pain whatsoever." The figure laughed in a childish manner, golden eyes staring down gleefully at the fox's nude, shivering form. "Guess we'll have to change that, huh, Naru-chan?" the attacker dropped the whip, instead he grabbed a fistful of the sunny blonde locks and took out a knife, pressing the sharp edge against Naruto's cheek, slicing the young flesh.

Naruto screamed, kicking and slapping at his attacker, wailing and sobbing, the salty tears mixing into his cuts, causing even more pain.

* * *

"No…" Naruto curled underneath a thin blanket in an alleyway as thunder boomed over head. Would he come today too? It was raining…just like then…

* * *

Naruto screamed when the construction drill across the street, roared to life, a few people staring at him in worry. It had sounded like thunder.

* * *

'_Everything…_' Naruto thought in his unconscious stated, '_Everything, makes me more scared of the boogey man…_' he had nothing else to call him, so boogey man worked. His parents and brother often told him about the monster under his bed. Dark and scary.

And evil.

It fits that person's personality so well.

'_Please, make him go away…_' Naruto whispered to the darkest corners of his mind, the shadows consuming his pleas.

* * *

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair gently, he bit his lip when Naruto whimpered softly, trembling.

"He's fine physically…" Tsunade, a busty blonde woman stood up, her golden ears twitching nervously. "I think it's a mental disease, you should send him to a therapist for testing, it's the only way to make sure…" she pat Sasuke on the shoulder in a supporting way, and beckoned Kakashi out for a moment. "Where did you find that kitten?" she questioned, looking at Kakashi with serious eyes.

Kakashi, a gray haired man with matching ears and a bandage over his eye and a high scarf over his mouth, with a black t-shirt and jeans, shrugged "From what I managed to pry from Sasuke, he found the runt out on the streets…why?" he tilted his head to the side.

Tsunade sighed "I believe I know his origins, but I have to do more research, I'll keep you informed. I'd keep him if I were you." She added "If my guesses are right, he's from a type of species currently thought to be extinct…" she nodded at Kakashi's startled look "I'm not sure yet…" she reminded him, turning to leave "But he could earn you more millions to add on to Itachi and Sasuke's winnings."

Kakashi stared after the woman for a bit before opening Naruto's room door. He blinked in surprise when he saw Sasuke cuddling the unconscious blonde. '_Holy Shit…_' he vaguely wondered when was the last time Sasuke had cuddled anything…infancy? He sweatdropped, backing out slowly, figuring it better to leave the cat with its kitten.

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto gently, stroking the blonde's hair soothingly as the blonde whimpered.

"Mommy…" Naruto whimpered, turning into Sasuke's warmth.

"Shh…" Sasuke cooed, pulling the kitten into his arms, rubbing small circles into his back, watching Naruto's body grow less tense, more relaxed. '_Why did some cup breaking scare him like that? Was he abused…or the noise..?_' Sasuke wracked his brain for answers while Naruto slept deeply in his arms, breathing softly.

* * *

Itachi sighed, leaning back on his desk chair. He couldn't dig up much on Naruto…not more information like his birth date and med records. Most likely the kitten had been a stray on the streets, dumped by his parents…but who'd dump a kitten that cute?

Okay, he'd admit it. Naruto had the same air around him that Sasuke had had when he was little. And Itachi adored that air with a passion. He might have been a semi-pedophile, but at least he didn't look at their asses, he liked their innocence, and that wasn't bad…right?...uh, hello? -sweatdrop-

He leaned forward, examining his notes, so far he'd found a few blogs on myspace from a girl who worked her dad's ramen shop and how'd she'd give him food occasionally. Quote: "He's sooo… like chibimaniacish!" Itachi sweatdropped, what the hell was a "chibi"? "Ish"? Well, he got the maniac part…

He rolled his shoulders, groaning when a few joints cracked, wriggling his magic fingers, he began another search. Only deeper and past the lines the law drew so meticulously.

The same lines he'd crossed a thousand times over for his own amusement and business.

* * *

Naruto jolted awake, a cry tearing it's way from his lips. He flinched when a hand smoothed back his hair.

"Naruto?" he blinked, recognizing the voice.

"Papa!" he wailed, clinging to the older neko like a lifeline. He buried his face into Sasuke's neck, rubbing his body against Sasuke's to pick up the brunette's scent, despite the fact he was already drenched in it. Papa would protect him from the boogey man, Naruto decided, looking up at the worrying neko with teary eyes. "Papa…" he sniffed, nuzzling Sasuke's cheek in an affectionate manner.

Papa was strong enough.

* * *

May: Yay! I'm done with his chapter! For those of you who read the online translated Japanese version of the Naruto manga; OMG, AMATERASU! XDD 


	4. Papa, It's Valentine's Day!

Previously:

_Naruto jolted awake, a cry tearing it's way from his lips. He flinched when a hand smoothed back his hair._

"_Naruto?" he blinked, recognizing the voice._

"_Papa!" he wailed, clinging to the older neko like a lifeline. He buried his face into Sasuke's neck, rubbing his body against Sasuke's to pick up the brunette's scent, despite the fact he was already drenched in it. Papa would protect him from the boogey man, Naruto decided, looking up at the worrying neko with teary eyes. "Papa…" he sniffed, nuzzling Sasuke's cheek in an affectionate manner._

_Papa was strong enough.

* * *

_

May: okay, I updated this earlier than planned because someone had the nerve to flame me stating that I've copied this story from "Kitty, Want Some Candy?" by Vanity-sama

I DON'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLES WORK! Christ, for those of you that read KWSC, and are thinking along the lines of my flamer, I just want to note a few key differences.

Note: these contain **spoilers**, so if you don't want to ruin the story like someone is FORCING ME TO, please, skip ahead!

-Naruto is not suffering from a semi-fatal _physical _disease and will not.

-Naruto won't go through some weird ass stage when his appearance matures rapidly so that Sasuke doesn't seem like a pedophile.

-There shall be no cloning and such, regular mating style.

-Naruto's not a mutt, he's a bloody trillion dollar pet that could net Kakashi the same amount of money they've got over in Fort Knox.

You guys get the idea. SO STOP FLAMING ME. IT'S _ANNOYING_. When I'm annoyed I'm violent…understand? And yes, I'm threatening to sic my fangirls on you. For Christ's sake, my nickname at _school_ is Itachi /Kadaj /Alishee-_bishie_! Don't _mess_ with _me_!

And for the Uchihacest bit. I've seen worse…trust me. The incest shall continue, so stop reading if you have some sort of fatal disease or such. Got me? Good.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Kakashi asked the golden kitten, scratching his fluffy ears.

Naruto purred in delight, waving his tail. He giggled when Sasuke picked him up and walked him over to the kitchen counter and placed him on it. He eagerly drank down the warm milk the cat offered him, licking his lips to get the stray drops off his face.

Sasuke sighed, petting Naruto's head affectionately as the kitten drank the glass down. He glanced up when Itachi entered looking quite harassed. "Something wrong?"

"Kakashi…" Itachi snapped, ignoring his brother "They got my cell phone number…" he stated ominously, holding up his cell, currently without a battery.

Kakashi sweatdropped, taking the phone and the battery Itachi had the nerve to give him and connected the two devices before turning it on.

Itachi smartly plugged his ears, and Sasuke bravely placed himself between Naruto and the cell as though it would explode.

And explode it did.

Kakashi winced as loud and various ringtones erupted from the sleek phone, the object vibrating roughly. Without a word he threw the phone onto the kitchen counter and grabbed a large and dangerous looking knife.

In one quick move he brought knife down onto the screeching phone, neatly slicing it in two. Then he proceeded to chop the remains like they were onions, before scooping them up into his hand and pouring it into the garbage disposal.

Naruto eeped when a large grinding noise rang out and he clung to Sasuke desperately, whimpering.

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together in worry, and in an attempt to calm the kitten down, placed his hand over Naruto's ear.

Naruto blinked when the noise was dulled and looked up at Sasuke face, feeling better now that the noise was softened. He managed a small smile that Sasuke returned.

Once the phone was thoroughly dead. Kakashi turned off the garbage disposal and glanced over to where Sasuke and Naruto were touching noses, smiles on their faces.

'Christ, that belongs in a yaoi manga…' he thought, shaking his head when Naruto giggled childishly. "Alright, Itachi. Go out and get another phone and number, Naruto we need to go visit Tsunade-sama, Sasuke'd better come too." He walked towards the front door. Naruto and Sasuke following while Itachi pondered how he was going to get past his fangirls.

* * *

That's all you get cause I'm _mad_.

I was going to call this a Valentine's Day chappie and make it cuter, but the flamer _ruined_ it! Sorry! Blame them, and future flamers, please note; While this pisses me off greatly, I'll never take this story down because you say to. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS IS GOING TO TURN OUT! VANITY AND I DON'T THINK THE SAME EXACT WAY! The whole Sasunaru-kitty play time thing is owned by no one and no one has the right to say whether or not a story should be taken down! If you wanna bitch about it some more, then tell Vanity something's up and I'll discuss this with her. NO ONE ELSE.


	5. Papa, I don't wanna!

May: Err…yeah, let's get this over with. Lol, Sasuke's such a perv…

* * *

_Naruto blinked when the noise was dulled and looked up at Sasuke face, feeling better now that the noise was softened. He managed a small smile that Sasuke returned._

_Once the phone was thoroughly dead. Kakashi turned off the garbage disposal and glanced over to where Sasuke and Naruto were touching noses, smiles on their faces._

'_Christ, that belongs in a yaoi manga…' he thought, shaking his head when Naruto giggled childishly. "Alright, Itachi. Go out and get another phone and number, Naruto we need to go visit Tsunade-sama, Sasuke'd better come too." He walked towards the front door. Naruto and Sasuke following while Itachi pondered how he was going to get past his fangirls.

* * *

_

Naruto clung to Sasuke's hand, glancing around the pediatrics' division of Konoha hospital. It was white like the rest of the hospital, except that there were little paintings of flowers and animals dotting the room doors.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke teased, picking the blonde up into his arms. Naruto squealed and nuzzled the brunette's neck affectionately, purring all the while.

"Nnn…no!" Naruto giggled childishly as Sasuke pressed his lips against his cheek.

"Knock it off, you two. We're here." Kakashi drawled, jerking his thumb over to where a blonde busty cat who lifted a brow at Naruto before smiling.

"Hello, Naruto." Tsunade greeted, scratching underneath the blonde's chin, earning a purr of delight from the blonde, his tail swishing around merrily.

"Tsunade-sama." Sasuke greeted, following the woman into the checkup room. "I was wondering if Naruto was up to date on all his shots or not." '_Not to mention his weird fear of loud noises_.' He added silently.

"Ah, well. We couldn't find any shot record, so on a normal basis, Naruto would have to get all his shots all over again…" Tsunade muttered, imagining hell. "But I could run a few blood tests to see whether or not he needs any vaccinations…" she walked over to the counter and held up a small butterfly needle, almost immediately Naruto make a dash for the door.

"No!!!" he wailed when Sasuke grabbed him and sat him on his lap, the leopard leaning on the bench for the children. "I don't wanna, don't wanna!!" Naruto squealed, kicking and crying as Tsunade advanced on him, the needle now connected to a small tube and pump. "Wah! _Papa_!!!" he screamed when Tsunade grabbed his small arm with surprisingly gentle, but firm, force.

"Shh…" Sasuke replied, turning the blonde's head away from the needle and giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips. When the brunette was little, Itachi used to always kiss him goodnight, so it was okay…right? (Itachi you bringer of perverts!)

Naruto stiffened, staring at the brunette wide-eyed before he felt the sharp prick of the needle. He screeched, burying his face in Sasuke's chest, whimpering and crying out pathetically as Tsunade proceeded to draw his blood.

Tsunade sighed, removing the needle and pressing a piece of cotton against the needle hole and telling Sasuke to hold it there. The brunette complied, cooing at a sniveling Naruto that refused to stop crying. Tsunade came back and placed a bandage over the needle hole and asked Sasuke to take Naruto outside for a bit.

Sasuke nodded, hefting a teary-eyed blonde up and into his arms. Naruto sniffled, resting his head against Sasuke's tiredly, his eyes fluttering close.

When the door closed behind them Sasuke walked over to a small designated children's play pen, where a few kids waited for their check ups played or drew and a few even read some of the books out loud to their parents.

Naruto wiped at his face before glaring at Sasuke resentfully, sliding off the surprised brunette's lap and running off to play with a raccoon-boy alone in a sand box.

Sasuke sweatdropped, before his gaze slid over to the check up room. He glanced at Naruto, who was busy chattering to the red-haired boy that didn't seemed to mind so much, before standing up and walking towards the check up room.

"…Pure…alone…" Sasuke pressed his ear against the door, trying to get a better snatch of the conversation going on. "…Lost…death…family…" Sasuke felt his nails dig into the door slightly. Did they know where Naruto's family was? Did they think Naruto had gotten lost and died or something? Was Naruto going away?

Sasuke pushed away from the door and walked over to Naruto and knelt down next to him in the sandbox, regardless of his shoes.

"Papa!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke, past crimes obliviously forgotten "This is Gaara! Gaara! This is my Papa!" Naruto chirped as he helped Gaara pack sand into a green plastic bucket.

Sasuke felt a small pang at the word 'Papa' but he smiled none-the-less "Really? Nice to meet you, Gaara." He greeted, glancing at the redhead.

Gaara was dressed in a brown hoody and bleached jeans. His red hair didn't cover the love-kanji tattoo on his forehead (who gave their kid a tattoo?) his green eyes glittered from rings of black and the red head needed some eyebrows. Sasuke didn't miss the look of adoration Gaara snuck at Naruto, who remained oblivious as he talked about the caterpillar his Papa had showed him…Sasuke wasn't feeling to friendly towards Gaara anymore. He straightened up, dusting the sand off and held out his hand to Naruto.

"Naru, you want some ice cream?" he offered, mentally smirking when Naruto's head shot up.

"Ice cream?" the blonde echoed, squealing when Sasuke nodded. "Yay! Can Gaara come?!" he asked excitedly. Sasuke winced. Dammit! So close!

"…If his parents say okay…" Sasuke glanced over at Gaara who was studying them curiously, seemingly surprised that Naruto had asked if he could come.

"I'll go ask…" he stated softly, standing up and walking up and over to a blonde-haired raccoon-woman who blinked in surprise before nodding.

Gaara walked back over "My sister said okay." He stated quietly to Sasuke, before letting Naruto grab onto his hand and drag him onto the elevator, a grumbling Sasuke following.

As the elevator went down, Naruto talked about anything from bugs to the Uchiha Estate, Gaara looked slightly amused. The other people in the elevator cooing compliments at how cute the two were together. This only soured Sasuke's mood even more, but he bottled it up and waited until later for when he could rant about it to his older brother over decaf.

Naruto sprinted out of the elevator the second the doors opened, dragging Gaara along with him, with Sasuke following more slowly, his eyes, however, trained on the two children as they reached the front door.

Naruto stepped out onto the corner outside of the hospital, making a beeline for the smart ice cream vender at the other end of the sidewalk. Sasuke jogged up next to them.

"Not too fast." He stated, glancing back at Gaara, who looked slightly dazed. Naruto ignored him, looking at Gaara too.

"Gaara! Do you wanna share? Maybe Papa'll give us a big one!" Naruto smiled at Gaara, who weakly returned to gesture "Do you like sherbet?" Again, Gaara nodded, a bit more enthusiastically. "Yay! Papa! Can we have the big one! Sherbet, please!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke who was smirking at the vender, Naruto blinked, staring at the brunette-haired Ice Cream God. "Ah! You're Papa's friend!"

Sai smiled at Naruto "Ah, yes. You and your friend wanted the x-large cup right? Sherbet?" he held up a clear cup, slightly larger than his hand in width and taller than his pinky. Naruto and Gaara stared at the cup in awe.

Sasuke frowned, still recovering from the shock of discovering another one of the numerous part-time jobs Sai did for fun. "That's way too big! I'm not letting them eat all that, they'll get stomach aches! What's the large look like?" Sasuke stared as Sai held up a slightly smaller cup before sighing. "Yeah, okay." He ignored the cries of delight from Naruto and –surprisingly- Gaara.

"Coming right up! Sasuke, you look like you need a drink…want some water?" Sai asked, scooping up the orange frozen dessert, Naruto and Gaara pressed against the clear glass, watching his every move, step by step.

"Yeah, that'd help a lot…" Sasuke replied, rubbing his temple. Groaning as his cell phone rang. "What?" he snapped into the phone.

* * *

"This is my new cell number." Itachi's voice replied, the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed the fellow bar costumer's long, red hair with one hand, his other undoing said redhead's pants. "Don't call me, I'm busy." He yanked down the gasping redhead's pants before reaching up, grabbing the new phone and snapping it shut. "Now Kyuubi-kun, what game did you want to play, exactly?"

Kyuubi moaned, grabbing Itachi's shirt and yanking him closer. "Ah…fuck!" he moaned when Itachi slid his hand into his black, silk boxers.

"That sounds like fun, okay, I'll play with you…" Itachi smirked, adding to the hickeys that covered Kyuubi's slick neck.

Kyuubi's red fox ears twitched as Itachi pressed him against the back wall of the 'Demon's Bar' storage room. "Mmm…" he mewled, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, staring up at the brunette through red, lusty eyes. "Well then let's bet…" he whispered, blowing seductively into the brunette's ear, smirking at the tremor that ran through Itachi's body as he pressed himself closer. "First one to cum has to pay that nasty little bill we left that nasty little bartender…" he purred, wrapping his legs around Itachi's waist.

Itachi smirked, knowing who would be on top "Done." He replied, slamming Kyuubi back against the wall, their crotches rubbing together, earning deep moans from both of their throats.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the phone, sweatdropping. "Uhuh…and thus, the one-night stand begins…" he muttered, glancing down when Naruto tugged on his pant's leg, sherbet smearing his lips.

"Let's go!" Naruto whined, his tag wagging. Sasuke sighed, taking out his wallet and handing Sai the money for the ice cream and water he so righteously deserved. He grabbed the bottle of water, following Naruto and Gaara as they made their way back towards the hospital.

* * *

May: Yeah, my obsession with ItaKyuu makes itself known once again…-.-;; I'm not sure if Naruto and Kyuubi'll be related though…XD 


	6. Papa, who's Ita nii's friend?

May: Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time, but my Microsoft office is demanding a "product key" and such in order to work and now ALL of my stories are locked! I've been trying to get a USP port to carry around and type on, but so far no luck, if anyone ca help I'd adore you for life! I've received several one-shot requests and will get on them as soon as I update a few of my stories, thank you everyone for being so patient with me! *bows*

Next update to my stories in unknown, but hopefully I'll be able to do it quickly, if I just sit down and concentrate, something might come out of it...

* * *

Previously:

_Sai smiled at Naruto "Ah, yes. You and your friend wanted the x-large cup right? Sherbet?" he held up a clear cup, slightly larger than his hand in width and taller than his pinky. Naruto and Gaara stared at the cup in awe._

_Sasuke frowned, still recovering from the shock of discovering another one of the numerous part-time jobs Sai did for fun. "That's way too big! I'm not letting them eat all that, they'll get stomach aches! What's the large look like?" Sasuke stared as Sai held up a slightly smaller cup before sighing. "Yeah, okay." He ignored the cries of delight from Naruto and –surprisingly- Gaara._

"_Coming right up! Sasuke, you look like you need a drink…want some water?" Sai asked, scooping up the orange frozen dessert, Naruto and Gaara pressed against the clear glass, watching his every move, step by step._

"_Yeah, that'd help a lot…" Sasuke replied, rubbing his temple. Groaning as his cell phone rang. "What?" he snapped into the phone._

_

* * *

_

"_This is my new cell number." Itachi's voice replied, the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed the fellow bar costumer's long, red hair with one hand, his other undoing said redhead's pants. "Don't call me, I'm busy." He yanked down the gasping redhead's pants before reaching up, grabbing the phone and snapping it shut. "Now Kyuubi-kun, what game did you want to play, exactly?"_

_Kyuubi moaned, grabbing Itachi's shirt and yanking him closer. "Ah…fuck!" he moaned when Itachi slid his hand into his black, silk boxers._

"_That sounds like fun, okay, I'll play with you…" Itachi smirked, adding to the hickeys that covered Kyuubi's slick neck._

_Kyuubi's red fox ears twitched as Itachi pressed him against the back wall of the 'Demon's Bar' storage room. "Mmm…" he mewled, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, staring up at the brunette through red, lusty eyes. "Well then let's bet…" he whispered, blowing seductively into the brunette's ear, smirking at the tremor that ran through Itachi's body as he pressed himself closer. "First one to cum has to pay that nasty little bill we left that nasty little bartender…" he purred, wrapping his legs around Itachi's waist._

_Itachi smirked, knowing who would be on top "Done." He replied, slamming Kyuubi back against the wall, their crotches rubbing together, earning deep moans from both of their throats._

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke stared at the phone, sweatdropping. "Uhuh…and thus, the one-night stand begins…" he muttered, glancing down when Naruto tugged on his pant's leg, sherbet smearing his lips._

"_Let's go~!" Naruto whined, his tag wagging. Sasuke sighed, taking out his wallet and handing Sai the money for the ice cream and water he so righteously deserved. He grabbed the bottle of water, following Naruto and Gaara as they made their way back towards the hospital._

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi! Where have you been?!" Kakashi scolded, it was nearly noon, and his award winning pet was just showing up! Though Kakashi knew where Itachi had been.

Out fucking someone senseless. Again.

Itachi lifted a brow as to say you already know, before pushing the door open wider, showing a red-haired, disheveled fox. Kakashi lifted a brow.

"This is Kyuubi, we had a little bet over some alcohol, however, he doesn't have the money to pay me back, so he'll being living here for a while as a maid." Kakashi turned to stare at the blushing red head.

The boy's hygiene looked fine as he had clear skin and his hair look smooth and rich, but his clothes were a tad ragged and dirty. He must go to a local bathhouse or something for bathing.

"Ah…Itachi, we have maids…" Kakashi pointed at the giggling pair that were eyeing Kyuubi like a piece of meat as an example. Itachi frowned, stepping in front of their line of vision and growled lowly. The maids eeped, turning and running away deeper into the manor.

Kyuubi blushed awkwardly "Um…Itachi-kun, if you have maids…" he flinched when Itachi gave him a scary smirk.

"Backing out?"

"No!" Kyuubi hurriedly replied, his fur bristling. "Still, you probably don't have a place for me to sta-"

"You can stay in my room." Itachi replied, grabbing the red head by the wrist and pulling him towards his room, intending to making the red head 'work' as soon as possible.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "…This is the first time Itachi's brought a 'body buddy' home…I wonder if anything will come of this…" he pondered, lifting a brow when Sasuke and Naruto walked into the room.

"Who's Ita-nii's friend?" Naruto chirped, hanging off of Sasuke's arm. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Kakashi could tell he was also curious.

"Oh, a new maid…" Sasuke's brows shot up "…that Itachi brought home from a drinking contest…" Sasuke sweatdropped, a lot.

"Alright, just make sure he doesn't come near Naruto…" Sasuke muttered, wrapping an arm around Naruto and hoisting him up onto his shoulders. "…We're going to the hospital…" he added grudgingly. Kakashi lifted a brow.

"…Hah?"

"We're going to go visit Gaara!" Naruto cheered, throwing his hands up in the air. Kakashi lifted a brow when Sasuke twitched.

"You okay?" he asked as Naruto ran past him to put on his coat, it was snowing again, but lightly.

"Fine" Sasuke walked past him to help the blonde kitten with his white furry coat before sliding on his black trench "We'll be back later…"

"Bye-bye!" Naruto waved before running out into the snow giggling merrily.

Kakashi sighed as the door closed, before glancing over to Itachi's room where various thumping noises were occurring.

"They grow up so fast…"

* * *

"I thought I was a maid, not a whore." Kyuubi muttered, his arms propped up on a pillow as he lied belly down on Itachi's bed. Itachi grunted, turning onto his side to look at the redhead.

"…Is there a difference?" he wondered. Kyuubi glared at him.

"Have you slept with ALL the maids is this place?" he grit out. Itachi smirked.

"The male ones." Kyuubi's eye twitched.

"…Excuse me?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Chill…that was years ago, when I was an overly horny teenager…" Itachi replied absently, stroking Kyuubi's fox ears curiously. "Do you know how fuckable you look right now?" he added, leaning over and nipping at Kyuubi's neck, earning a squirm and whine.

"We just went how many rounds, give me a break!" Kyuubi meant to sound angry but sounded more like some kit asking for milk, which pissed him off more.

Why the hell could Itachi make him his whore?! He had a life! Screw that it was on the streets! Damn it!

Itachi's eyes lowered to Kyuubi's fist clenching the bed sheets tightly, his hand trembling. "…Did I anger you?" he asked, his gaze lifting to the annoyed expression on Kyuubi's face. "Need I remind you that you owe me twice as much? One; you came first." at this Kyuubi glared icily at him, causing a muscle in Itachi's jaw to twitch "Two; afterwards, you attacked me, probably trying to knock me out and leave me the bill…huh, I could sue you for more and keep you here longer…" he added thoughtfully, blinking when Kyuubi pulled his hand back to slap him.

"You..!" Kyuubi hissed when Itachi caught the hand, pressing his lips against his knuckles, biting gently. "I'm your maid, I agreed to that, but I didn't say I'd sleep with you again!" he huffed. "Molester." he accused at the amused look in Itachi's eyes.

"Ah…but you enjoyed it." Itachi pointed out, unable to stop his lips from twitching when Kyuubi hissed at him, his tail puffing out to the point that it resembled some sort of thick scarf.

"That's besides the point! Enjoying it and wanting it are completely different! I did it for the money because I need it..." he trailed off, looking upset. Itachi frowned, edging closer to the redhead.

"Why?" he pestered, pulling Kyuubi's face closer to his own. Kyuubi shook his head, burying his face into his window with a sigh of misery. "Kyuubi. Kyuubi, Kyuubi, Kyuu--"

"I need to find him okay?!" Kyuubi snapped, looking at the brunette icily. "My baby brother, Father's in the hospital and Mama's sick in the fucking head, they need their precious baby! I'm not good enough! I'm just the older brother! 'You should have been looking out for him!' 'Why weren't you there?!' " Kyuubi didn't even realize the tears were coming until Itachi wiped one away quietly. "Dammit!" he dragged an arm across his eyes roughly "Damn!" he cursed, twisting off the bed, wincing slightly, gasping slightly when Itachi pulled him back roughly.

"Don't."

"Let me go, I'm just going to shower." Kyuubi hissed, ears lying flat against his head.

"No. Stay." Itachi ordered firmly, drawing Kyuubi closer. "Tell me..." he insisted, stroking the stray lock of hair from Kyuubi's face. Kyuubi looked away quietly.

"It doesn't concern you..."

"I'll make it concern me, now tell me." he replied flatly. Kyuubi sighed, looking back up at Itachi before letting his gaze drop once again.

"I...I don't even re-remember his name, Father's in a c-coma and Mama's always screaming about how I wasn't there...!" he stifled a cry. "My baby brother...was kidnapped, and taken to this country via a sex slave ring, I've been trailing them on the streets, but..." he shook his head. "He's should be turning six soon, those sick assholes and what they could be doing to him...Oh gods..." Kyuubi wheezed, covering his mouth. "I'm going to be sick..." he whimpered, closing his eyes. Itachi rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"No, you're not, tell me more, what does he look like? Anything?" he offered "My family has ties to the police here, we can help..." Kyuubi looked up to Itachi, the look on his face devastating. "Tell me Kyuubi."

"...Like an angel..." he replied in a hopeless tone.

* * *

May: Haha, considering my streaks, guess who Kyuubi's brother is? But like in those soap opera thingies, it's fun to watch things unfold...

Review please! Let me know things were not in vain! *bows self out*


End file.
